


Remembering Juliet

by Definitely_Lost



Category: Lost
Genre: And i will go down with this ship, Ep 6x18, Episode: The End, F/M, Juliet Remembers, Sawyer POV, Sawyer Remembers, Suliet - Freeform, Vending Machine Scene, fight me, i would die for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitely_Lost/pseuds/Definitely_Lost
Summary: “Juliet, it’s… it’s me,” he said desperately, praying to God this wasn’t another cruel trick of fate to make him think he’d won her back just to rip her away from him again.He cupped the side of her face with his hand, savoring the touch of her skin against his. Praying that she was real, that she was here. And he could feel her. His skin met warm flesh, not air, not a cold, lifeless corpse. She was here. She is here.A short one-shot of Sawyer's thoughts during his reunion with Juliet by the vending machines.
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Kudos: 20





	Remembering Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and relapsed into Lost, so I decided to write this. I don't own Lost or any of the characters. Enjoy.

He walked down the hospital hallway, his shoes clacking noisily against the white tile. A phone rang somewhere behind him, but at the moment all he could think about was his empty stomach. 

A man with short, dark hair in a suit walked down the hall towards him. Sawyer held his hand in front of the man to get his attention. 

“Hey, do you know where I can get some grub around here?” he asked. 

The man in the suit thought for a moment before replying,    
“Uh, the cafeteria’s closed but there’s a vending machine down there.” He pointed to a room further down the hall. 

“Thanks, Doc.” Sawyer nodded to him and went in the direction the doctor had pointed him in. 

“No problem,” the man replied, before continuing on his way. 

Sawyer paused for a moment as he watched the doctor leave. Something about him had been familiar… his voice? His face? His vibes? 

Sawyer ignored his strange feelings of deja vu and focused on the growling of his stomach instead. 

-

Once in the vending machine room, he examined the snacks lined up inside the machines. None of them seemed all too appetizing but he wasn’t feeling choosy at the moment. He pulled a dollar bill from his pocket, straightened it, and fed it into the slot. A few buttons were punched and he waited for the chocolate bar that would be in his fingers momentarily. 

If not for the horrible luck that was his. The bar stuck in the machine, still caught on the metal ring. 

“Oh, come on,” Sawyer muttered under his breath. He hit the machine lightly. When nothing happened, he hit it harder, to the same result. He grabbed the sides and shook it violently, still to no avail. 

Finally, sacrificing his dignity, he got down to his knees and attempted to stick his arm into the slot. 

“Can I help you?” a soft voice caught his attention, and he paused his unsuccessful attempt to meet the eyes of a beautiful blonde lady standing to his right. 

“It’s okay…” he breathed, embarrassed to have been caught in such a pathetic position. “I’m a cop.” Hopefully that would earn him a little more respect from this high-and-mighty doctor who clearly thought she was better than him. 

“Maybe you should read the machine its rights,” she deadpanned.  _ That backfired _ , he thought painfully. 

Sawyer let out a huff, and forced a playful smile. “That’s funny.” 

She smiled back at him, and suddenly he didn’t really care about showing her how cool he was. He’d be as stupid as she wanted if he got her to smile at him like that again. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” She looked between him and the machine, amusement in her eyes. 

“Please,” Sawyer replied, throwing his hands up. 

“If you unplug it, and then you plug it back in again… the candy just drops right down.” She leaned against the machine smugly. 

“Is that right?” Sawyer questioned. 

“Yes,” the woman responded. “And it’s technically legal.” She smiled pointedly, waiting for him to try it. 

Wordlessly, Sawyer felt past the machines to the back of the room, and reached around the last machine to the outlet behind it. He pulled on the first wire he felt, but suddenly the whole room went dark. 

“Oops,” he whispered.  _ Hopefully I didn’t just unplug someone’s life support.  _

The woman smiled yet again and knelt in front of his machine. She reached inside and pulled out the exact candy bar he’d failed to retrieve. “It worked,” she informed him. 

Sawyer nodded his head in thanks and reached out to take his candy. Maybe her trick had gotten it out, but he’d paid for it. 

The moment their hands made contact, something changed. 

Brief glimpses of memories he didn’t remember flashed through his mind. 

_ A light kiss after a day’s work, _

_ A quiet smile shared at the docks,  _

He stood, alarmed, and the woman across from him did the exact same thing. She made a small noise of surprise, and looked up again to meet his eyes. 

He was sure he’d seen those eyes somewhere. He was so sure. 

“Woah,” he breathed after a moment. “Did you… feel that?”

She didn’t reply, but the confusion and recognition on her face was all the answer he needed. 

“We should get coffee some time,” she gasped, her mind seemingly blank of all else. 

“I’d love to,” he replied, almost instinctively. “But the machine ate my dollar, I only got one left.”  _ Wait, what are you saying? You have to go out for coffee with this woman, you must. _ Every molecule in his body was humming… he was so sure he  _ knew  _ her. 

She took a step forward until their bodies were nearly touching. “We could go…” her words faded out as her hand found his again. More unfamiliar yet dearly missed memories came flooding back, the dam broken by her feather-soft touch. 

_ A bloody body hanging limply to his own, _

_ A sunflower, presented to the most beautiful woman on the island,  _

_ A loving hug, in the arms of the woman he loved,  _

_ A laugh, more clear and cheerful than all the bird calls in the world, _

_ A morning waking up together, refusing to leave the bed, _

_ A face inches from his, smiling back, _

_ A passionate kiss,  _

_ A glance, _

_ A touch, _

_ A  _

_ A…  _

_ A hand grasping his, a desperation like nothing he’d ever felt…  _

  
  


_ He’s holding on to her because she’s the only thing left. The only thing left for him in this dark, changing world. She is all that is pure and good and she is all that is sweet and happy and if he looses her, he loses himself. But she’s slipping away, something is pulling her away, and something is more powerful than he could ever hope to be.  _

_ He has to hold on because otherwise he’ll lose her, but he can’t hold on. He’s made too many mistakes and she’s being dragged down by the weight of them, dragged out of his arms and out of his heart. He feels like she’s being carved away with a knife, he feels the pain of his hand and the metal against his ribs, but he has to suffer because perhaps if he does he can keep her. But he knows it’s futile. Her delicate fingers slip from his coarse ones, she’s screaming as she falls, he’s calling her name but she’s gone, she’s already gone  _

_ She’s gone  _

_ She’s gone.  _

_ She is gone.  _

She is gone. 

He woke suddenly, as though from a light sleep he hadn’t realized he’d fallen into. He woke from his sleep in an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar walls and unfamiliar colors. But he woke to a familiar face. 

“… Juliet?” he whispered.  _ It can’t be. I lost her. She was gone. She is gone.  _

But she was right in front of him, her eyes struggling to stay open and her thin form trembling. 

“Juliet, it’s… it’s me,” he said desperately, praying to God this wasn’t another cruel trick of fate to make him think he’d won her back just to rip her away from him again. 

He cupped the side of her face with his hand, savoring the touch of her skin against his. Praying that she was real, that she was here. And he could feel her. His skin met warm flesh, not air, not a cold, lifeless corpse. She was here _. She is here.  _

He put another hand to her face, perhaps just to prove it to himself again. And then her hands were on his face, and he could feel her. He could  _ feel  _ her again. 

Their hands moved, across each others’ shoulders and necks and cheeks, caressing her hair and feeling his chin and just making sure they were really here, after so long being apart and such surety that they had been parted forever. 

When he was sure it wasn’t a trick, when he was sure he had her back, he held her close, held her to his body and wrapped his arms around her. Her hands moved behind his shoulders to rest on his back. He closed his eyes, feeling hot tears stir behind them. He took a shaky breath, holding them back. She, however, made no effort to hide them. She sobbed openly into his shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut. Even when she cried, she was beautiful. 

He stroked her hair, whispering softly, “It’s me, baby…” She gripped him tighter, her fingernails digging into the skin of his neck, a prickle that he welcomed. 

He had her in his arms again. He had her next to him, against him, and there was _ no way in hell _ that  _ anyone  _ was  _ ever  _ tearing them apart again. He was  _ never  _ letting go of her,  _ never  _ letting himself leave her side,  _ never  _ letting his hand leave hers again. “I got you, I got you…” She would not slip this time. 

She pulled back long enough to look him in the eyes and let out a few hearty sobs. Her hands ran over his face, his cheeks, his lips. 

“Kiss me, James,” she laughed through her tears, a smile brighter than any star shining through all her loss and grief. 

“You got it, Blondie,” he breathed into her skin. 

And when their lips finally met again, after what felt like millennia apart, the world might have ended. He didn’t notice. Because he remembered everything, the island, the incident, the loss. 

But most importantly, he remembered Juliet. 


End file.
